Aruto Hiden
is a 22-year-old aspiring comedian who became the CEO of Hiden Intelligence after the death of his grandfather. Originally uninterested in taking up the position, he became witness to the terrorist attacks committed by MetsubouJinrai.NET and reluctantly became for the sake of pursuing his dreams of making others smile. History Early Life Aruto Hiden was born the grandson of Hiden Intelligence CEO, Korenosuke Hiden. He would be raised by a HumaGear named Soreo Hiden who acted as Aruto's surrogate father. Aruto and Soreo were present on the day of the Daybreak Town Accident, where they were enjoying a family outing with young Aruto spent most of his time engaging in comedic antics. When the chaos erupted from the Hiden Intelligence building, Soreo shielded Aruto from one of the explosions, but was grievously damaged in the process. In his final moments, Soreo encourages Aruto to continue pursuing his dream before his systems shutdown completely, leaving the young boy to grieve. Becoming Zero-One At the age of 22, Aruto is continuously struggling to hold his career as a comedian. After getting fired from his job at a theme park, Aruto was met at the park entrance by Izu, a secretary-type HumaGear who escorted him to Hiden Intelligence headquarters to discuss the wills of his late grandfather, Brought before the executive committee, Aruto reads his late grandfather's wills and is shocked to discover that an imminent crisis involving the HumaGears will happen again, and the only way to combat against them is the Hiden Zero-One Driver, to be used exclusively by the succeeding president, whom his grandfather nammed Aruto as. Although the entire board of directors were enraged by this sudden development, Aruto quickly turns out the role and excuses himself. As Aruto goes back to the theme park in an attempt to beg for his job back, the Berotha Magia attacks the park, and Aruto attempts to stop it but is beaten senseless. After getting triggered from hearing that human dreams were meaningless, Aruto restood his ground and asks the just-arrived Izu for the Zero-One Driver. Aruto's mind his then uplinked into the communications satellite Zea, where his mind processing speeds are enhanced to the point where he learns the entire Zero-One tutorial in five seconds. Aruto transforms into Zero-One and destroys the Magia henchman as well as the Berotha Magia. After his first battle, Izu reveals that by accepting the Zero-One Driver, Aruto had also accepted being the president. Originally being reluctant to do so, he was inspired to do so after seeing the park manager be grateful for Zero-One. Presidency to be added Other Events Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Aruto as Zero One suddenly appeared and being rejoiced by Woz as the birth of the new rider in the new era, Reiwa. After that, it was revealed to be Sougo's dream. After the credit, Aruto appeared to face the heavily injured Kamen Rider Zonjis to stop his struggle attempt to create the new Reiwa era, introducing himself to be the only one for being the true first Reiwa rider, Zero-One. Aruto defeated Zonjis easily, even accessing Flying Falcon to avoid Zonjis' Biorider power launchers. Personality Aruto is a cheerful individual who loves to make people laugh, and doesn't give up even if he fails to do so. Despite this cheerful trait, he will not hesitate to fight back against people who threaten that happiness. To this end, he reluctantly becomes a Kamen Rider not to be a company president, but to be someone who can protect the peace. Due to his upbringing, he has a very positive outlook on HumaGears, and strongly believes they can prosper alongside humanity. During mid-battles, he will say . Powers and Abilities With the Hiden Zero-One Driver equipped, Aruto gains the following abilities: *'Enhanced Thought Process': By equipping the Zero-One Driver, Aruto's thought processing speeds are exponentially enhanced, rivaling that of an A.I. supercomputer. Weaknesses *'Weak Sense of Humor': While Aruto has a great sense of humor, it normally falls flat of its meaning and does not incite laughter. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 87.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 49 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 60.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. is Zero-One's chartreuse yellow grasshopper-based primary form, accessed by using the Rising Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. Rising Hopper consists of the following parts: * - The head. ** - Rising Hopper's faceplate. It protects the face and reproduces the capabilities of grasshoppers to extend the wearer's capabilities. ** - The Zero-One system's control device. Located between the eyes. It has a role of controlling the signalling system for adapting to various Progrise Keys, matching and information transmission loss with the wearer, adjustment to close the ability extension to the theoretical value by checking such as defects is performed. ** - The antenna. By adopting an active method for performing directional control by changing the phase and wavelength, it is possible to detect even the smell by introducing the state-of-the-art olfactory element. ** - The compound eyes. Different image sensors of the method are assembled in a compound eye shape, it is possible to extract a variety of information, including thermography and X-ray imaging by combining with image processing. In addition, it is also possible to view high-altitude observation information from the communication satellite . * - The overall bodysuit. It is a human strengthening system that uses electromagnetic induction to activate the wearer's physical abilities and brings out superhuman strength. The material is a woven fabric made of a special fiber with excellent toughness and soft metal fiber , and it is very thin and supple though it is woven together with information cables. Inside, the liquid armor n-NA (「n-NA」), a kind of non-Newtonian fliud with excellent bulletproof and shock absorption, is enclosed, maintaining flexibility and maintaining the protection of the whole body. In addition, as a basic equipment of the Zero-One system, it is possible to develop and evolve by adding various abilities based on the data of the Progrise Key. ** - The Rise Architect's helmet parts; the black parts of the helmet. The human strengthening system using electromagnetic induction activates the wearer's physical abilities and brings out superhuman strength. Just like the Rise Architect, it is made up of Hiden Hexa Fiber, Hiden Amorphous Line and contains n-NA within it. ** - The shoulders, made of , with a Knoop hardness of 8200, the shape with excellent aerodynamics disperses the kinetic energy of impacts and shells, and by deflecting it, it increases the defense performance and reduces the air resistance on itself Improve even motility. ** - The collar armor piece, made of soft metal armor by neuronal connection of the wearer's body using a pseudo-impulse, to provide a reflection speed to correspond to the calculation speed obtained by the data link with the communication satellite Zea. ** - The arms. Allows the Rise Architect to pull out superhuman feat from the wearer and can lift up to 3.2 tons of objects. ** - The hands. It is possible to extend the sensitivity of the sense of touch by increasing the grip power by drawing out superhuman force from the wearer. * - The chestplate. It comes with a built-in the respiratory and hearing device and the ability of the wearer is extended by reproducing the function of the grasshopper as well as protecting the chest and abdomen. * - The legs. It is equipped with a jumping device , allowing 60.1m of jumping in vertical jumps. This protects the thigh and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the wearer's ability. * - The shin guards. It is equipped with a dampening device dubbed which absorbs the shocks created by propelling one of the ground and landing, preventing the user's legs from self-destructing. Protects the shins and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the capabilities of the wearer. * - The feet. It is made of Hiden Alloy, with a Knoop hardness of 8200, increasing the destructiveness of kicks and defensive power. In this form, Zero-One boasts the highest kicking power out of all the main Heisei Riders in the series. This form has two finishers: *Hiden Zero-One Driver finishers: ** : Zero-One runs up the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. *Attache Calibur finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Zero-One can boost his Kaban Strash attack. ***'Rising Hopper': Yellow cyber-like energy is emitted from the Attache Calibur's blade before Zero-One delivers two powerful slashes. Appearances: Over Quartzer, Zero-One Episodes 1-4 - Biting Shark= Biting Shark Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 42.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. is Zero-One's teal shark-based form, accessed by using the Biting Shark Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. Biting Shark is Zero-One's underwater form, allowing him to utilise shark abilities to increase combat prowess underwater. It has properties that allow Zero-One to minimise water resistance. Biting Shark adds the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The shark's fin/antenna. It is a device that maximises Zero-One's sense of smell underwater, allowing him to detect odors from 100 meters away. On land, it acts as a radio communication device, utilising a method that performs directivity control by changing the wavelength and phase of the radiowave. * - Biting Shark's faceplate. Equipped with antennas, visual devices and enhanced hearing devices, it protects the face and exapnds the user's combat prowess with emulated shark ability. ** - The two red compound eyes. Incorporated within it is a vast array of sensors of different types, including thermographic and X-ray sensors. When underwater, where light cannot be used as efficiently, Zero-One will experience difficulty in communicating with Zea, so to compensate for this, a virtual map based on nautical charts is developed. ** - The 'shark fins' located on the cheek areas. The fins are sensors that collect environmental information, such as ocean currents, seawater temperature, seawater components, seawater salinity, seafloor topography, etc. and sends it to the Zero-One Signal. ** - The Zero-One system's control device. Located between the eyes. It has a role of controlling the signalling system for adapting to various Progrise Keys, matching and information transmission loss with the wearer, adjustment to close the ability extension to the theoretical value by checking such as defects is performed. ** - Audio detecting devices located to the sides the helmet (more specifically, where Rising Hopper's 'eyes' are). In addition to it being a normal hearing device, it has a built-in high performance sonar that can hear underwater sound via pressure changes. Additionally, the downward facing tips can act as acoustic communication devices that release ultrasonic waves to communicate. * ** ** ** ** * - The chestplate. A respiratory device dubbed is installed, allowing Zero-One to breath by drawing oxygen from surrounding water. This makes it possible for Zero-One to dive 4000m deep. Additionally, it portects the wearer's chest and improves combat prowess by reproducing shark abilities. * - The shoulders. In contains a built-in energy generator. Underwater, where resistance is greater than air, the Field Skinner expands the field around it into a streamline shape. Resistance is reduced even further by mimicking the texture of shark skin. This results in protective shoulder armor that increases combat prowess through the replication os shark abilities. * - The gauntlets. It has a sharp outward protruding blade, dubbed , that can cut any object by reproducing the shape and ability of shark teeth. * - The legs. Adjustments have been made when transforming into Biting Shark in order to improve underwater mobility. * - The shin guards. Jet propulsion devices, dubbed , has been built in, allowing Zero-One to swim at a maximum speed of 86 knots (159.272 km/h) by creating an ultra-high pressure vertical vortex flow to speed up propulsion. It can also increase destructive power of kicks when underwater. * - The feet. When transforming into Biting Shark, adjustments have been made to allow Zero-One better mobility underwater, acting as a flexible fin to allow change of movement when underwater. This form's finisher is the : Zero-One repeatedly slashes the enemy with the shark fins on his arms and legs, projecting chartreuse yellow and teal crescents in the process, before sending them sky high, projecting several teal energy shark fins from his arms, and slashing the enemy with them. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 3 - Flying Falcon = Flying Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's magenta falcon-based form, accessed by using the Flying Falcon Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 The Flying Falcon Progrise Key is also shared with Kamen Rider Jin. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzerhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B0VxryvBv1c/ Zero-One Episodes 4 - Flaming Tiger= Flaming Tiger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's red tiger-based form, accessed by using the Flaming Tiger Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : - Freezing Bear= Freezing Bear Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's vivid cyan polar bear-based form, accessed by using the Freezing Bear Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : - Breaking Mammoth= Breaking Mammoth Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's sliver mammoth-based mecha form, accessed by using the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : }} - Super= is Zero-One's upgraded form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. - Shining Assault Hopper= Shining Assault Hopper Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's fusion form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key with the Assault Trigger attached in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. }} - Special= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is a theoretical form for Zero-One, accessed by using the Shooting Wolf Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. Its attack speed and accuracy are greatly increased due to embodying the abilities of a wolf. The Attache Calibur can summon wolves similar to that of Vulcan's "Fang Bullets" and it is stated to be able to rush down an opponent by continuously slashing them to unleash a herd.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/4/weekly_items/4 This form's finisher is the : The Shooting Wolf Progrise Key is normally used by Kamen Rider Vulcan. }} }} Equipment Devices *Hiden Zero-One Driver - Transformation device *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Hiden Risephone - Zero-One's personal smartphone. *Progrise Holder - Carrying straps for Progrise Keys Weapons *Attache Calibur *Authorise Buster Vehicles *Rise Hopper - Zero-One's personal Rider Machine that is transformed from a giant Hiden Risephone. Legend Rider Devices Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper form, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Zero-OneArmor. https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/918/ It is dated 2019, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as Rider. KRZiO-Zero-One Ridewatch.png|Zero-One Ridewatch zerooneinactive.png|Zero-One Ridewatch (Inactive) Appearances In Other Media Super Hero Time In the closing of Super Hero Time, Kamen Rider Zero-One is seen posing alongside Vulcan, Valkyrie and the . Video Games Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Zero-One, alongside Vulcan and Valkyrie will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. zerozero.JPG|Kamen Rider Zero-One card Kamen Rider City Wars Kamen Rider Zero-One is a playable character alongside the other Kamen Riders. Relationships - Enemies= *Horobi: TBD *Jin: Aruto, along with Izu first meet Jin after he transforms Mamoru into Ekal Magia. Jin declares himself as the new ruler of the world, much to Aruto anger. - Family= *Soreo Hiden: Aruto's father *Korenosuke Hiden: Aruto's grandfather }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Aruto Hiden is portrayed by . His suit actor is , who took over the role as leading suit actor for the main Riders starting with the Reiwa era, succeeding Seiji Takaiwa. Nawata was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Genm, Kamen Rider Cronus (Taiga Hanaya), and most recently Kamen Rider Geiz. Etymology With "zero" in Japanese and "one" in Japanized-English, Zero-One can be read as in Japanese, referencing the fact that he is the Kamen Rider of the '''Reiwa era. Conception Zerooneart.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper Concept Art Flying Falcon concept art.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Flying Falcon Concept Art Notes *Zero-One shares similarities with and is possibly a homage to Kamen Rider 1: **They are both the first Rider that debut in their representative era. **Both have a grasshopper motif. **Both of the Riders have the word or numeral "one" in their name. *Zero-One is the first lead Kamen Rider in over 30 years in a TV series that is entirely themed after a grasshopper, with the last one being Kamen Rider Black RX, not counting the grasshopper legs of Kamen Rider OOO, or the more subtle grasshopper motif of Kamen Rider Double (which is subordinate to his "W" motif and not explicitly identified by his transformation gear). *Zero-One is the first main Kamen Rider whose signature color is yellow, excluding Kamen Rider Agito's gold. *The name of Zero-One's main form borrows from the first Riders of the two previous eras: **Kamen Rider Kuuga's Rising Forms. **Kamen Rider 1 having the codename of Hopper. *Coincidentally, Zero-One's base form and upgrade form use names announced by Decade's K-Touch in a Strongest Form variant for the first two Heisei Riders' Final Forms, Kuuga's Rising Ultimate Form, and Agito's Shining Form. *According to the first episode, Aruto is 22 years old, however his actor Fumiya Takahashi is 18 years old. *Aruto shares some similarities with Rentaro Kagura and Rento Makina, Kamen Riders who also appeared in Sougo Tokiwa's dream like him. **Kamen Rider Shinobi ***Both of their suits are formed by animal mecha they are based on. ***Both are shown to be capable of high speed movement. **Kamen Rider Kikai ***Both of their transformations are processed by satellites. ***Both fight against humanoid robots who tend to take over humanity. **Coincidentally, Zero-One's transformation sound includes three rhyming words like Shinobi and Kikai i.e. Authorise! Progrise! To-bia ga rise!. *Aruto's "failure to make people laugh" gag is similar to from . *Zero-One's suit can glow in the dark, somewhat similarly to Kamen Rider Faiz and Kamen Rider Ghost. *Coincidentally, his actor, Fumiya Takahashi and Zero-One's suit actor, Yuya Nawata, are taken from the main writer, Yuya Takahashi. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Is AI The Enemy? Allies? **Episode 3: That Man, Sushi Chef See also Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Kamen Riders Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Heroes